My StepFather Zedd
by hopelessromanticgurl
Summary: Zedd is moving in with one of the rangers. The only way to do that is to date one of their parents so he goes after the one single parent he knows...Kim's mom. Will Kim be able to handle Zedd as her new step-father?
1. Byebye Mommy

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! This is my new story. Tell me what you think and if you want me to continue. **

"Oh my gosh mom look at this one!" A women's squeal could be heard all throughout the store. That women's voice was sixteen year old Kimberly Ann Hart and she was at the store with her mom shopping, their favorite hobby. Kimberly held up a pink shirt showing it off to her mother.

"That is beautiful honey."

That was the voice of her mother Caroline Hart

"Thanks mom."

Kimberly continued to look around until she saw a shirt and she froze. Her jaw touched the floor when she saw it. She knew it was a sign. She had to have this shirt. The shirt was pink on the front it had a crane and on the back it had a white falcon. It was perfect. You see Kim wasn't your normal teenager. She was part of a superhero team to fight off bad guys and her spirit animal was a crane but not only that the man she loved was also part of the team and his spirit animal was a falcon. His color was white and hers was pink. She squealed and grabbed it from the rack then her eye caught the price $100. Groaning she put it back. Sure she had money but she wasn't rich. It was just her and her mother. When Kim was thirteen her father left her mother for another women and she hasn't seen or even spoke to him since. That also meant Caroline had to work harder to make a living for both Kim and her.

"What's matter?" Caroline asked.

"Nothing. There is just a shirt I really wanted but it is $100."

"What shirt?"

Kimberly showered her mom the shirt.

"Do they have it in your size?"

"Yes."

"Get it then. You've been doing very well in school and a good job helping out around the house so I'm going to buy you a present."

"Thank you mom thank you!"

Kimberly squealed and hugged her mom. Caroline laughed. Together they made their way to the check out and paid for their things.

When they got home later that evening Kimberly put her new clothes away and got comfortable on her bed as she called her boyfriend Tommy Oliver the falcon.

(_Tommy_/Kim)

"_Hey Beautiful."_

"Hey Handsome, how are you?"

_I'm doing great. How are you?"_

"I'm doing great too. Just got back from doing some shopping with my mom. I got this really cute shirt that I can't wait to show you."

"_I can't wait either. So you and your mom had a good time?"_

"Yeah a great time. Are we still meeting at the park tomorrow afternoon?"

"_Last time I checked."_

"Great!" 

"_Any other big plans tonight?"_

"Nope just going to bed. I'm pretty tired."

"_All right Beautiful I'll let you go sleep good. I love you."_

"_I love you too Handsome. Good night." _

They both hung up and Kim got off her bed and changed her clothes. She then went downstairs and said good night to her mother before going back upstairs and going to bed.

The next morning Kimberly woke up to the sun shining in her face. She smiled as she stretched and yawned. After rubbing the sleep from her eyes she went into the bathroom and stripped herself naked, she turned on the shower and waited as it got hot. When the tempter was right she got in. She washed her hair and her body before stepping out and wrapping a towel around herself. As she walked into her bedroom she dried herself really good. She grabbed her new shirt and a pair of jeans. After dressing herself she went downstairs to greet her mother who was making breakfast.

"Good morning Mom."

"Morning Kim. Sleep well?"

"Yep. You?"

"Yes. Are you hungry?"

"Starved. What are you making?"

"Pancakes."

"Great I'll have two."

"Coming right up."

Kimberly and Caroline ate, talked and laughed as they finished up breakfast. When they finished eating Kimberly helped her mom clean the dishes. She washed as her mother dried. As Kimberly washed the last plate an idea came to her. She smirked and said "Hey mom..."

Caroline looked at Kim about the answer when Kim sprayed her mom is face. Caroline gasped and glared at Kim immediately reaching for Kim's sensitive and overly ticklish sides. Kimberly shrieked and back away spraying her mother again. Caroline squealed in shock. She grabbed the hose from Kim and was going to turn it on her when Kim called a truce.

"Wait! Wait! You win! I don't want to get this shirt wet so you win."

Caroline turned the water off and looked at Kim. "Thanks for the shower."

"You're welcome."

Both girls laughed. Caroline went to change and Kimberly cleaned up the water mess she had made. Caroline and Kim teased and laughed with each other the rest of the morning. It was Saturday so Kim could spend the morning with her mother till noon when her mother went to work. During the week Caroline worked from 8am till like 6pm and on weekend she worked half days from 12pm till 6pm. So she could spend the morning and rest of the evening with her daughter. It was now noon and both Kim and Caroline left. Caroline left for work and Kim left to meet her friends at the park.

She arrived there and saw her friends sitting down at one of the tables. Smiling she went over to join them.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Kim."

Kimberly's friends, Aisha, Adam, Rocky, and Billy were all having lunch. They were also on the power ranger team.

"Nice shirt Kim." Aisha greeted.

"Thanks. Anyone know where Tommy is?"

They were about to answer when they saw Tommy sneaking up behind Kim with his finger to his lips telling them not to say anything.

"No haven't seen him." Adam lied.

Kimberly shrieked when she felt someone poke her sides. Arms went around her waist and she heard a voice whisper in her ear "Gotcha."

She turned and saw Tommy. They shared a hug and a deep kiss. Finally they both sat down.

"So Kim how was your morning?" Aisha asked.

"Good. My mom and I got into a water fight but it was all just fun."

"You too are really close aren't you?"

"When my father left we were all each other had left so we leaned on each other and it brought us closer."

"Have you ever forgiven your father for leaving?"

"I don't know." Kimberly answered softly. "I mean I know I should and I know I still love him but I just don't know if I can forgive him for leaving me and my mom. What hurts the most was that for months he lied to both of us..." Kimberly trailed off and sighed. "It's been three years but I still can't seem to get over it."

"Divorce is hard Kim. No one gets over it easily." Tommy said rubbing her back.

"I just wish my father would at least write me. I haven't heard from him in three years."

"Maybe one day your mother will find another Mr. Right and you can have a father figure back in your life."

"I guess"

Kimberly sighed and rested her head on Tommy's shoulder. Tommy put his arm around her and pulled her into his side and kissed her head.

"I love you Beautiful. Everything will be ok."

"I love you too Handsome."

Everyone fell into a silence. Aisha broke it "Hey Tommy did you see Kim's new shirt?"

"I did and I love it."

Kimberly sat up and smiled. "My mom brought it for me last night."

"It's really cool only there is one thing."

"What?"

"There is nothing on the side."

Tommy had to hide the smirk as an idea formed in his mind.

"That's cause my arms would block anything anyway."

"Yeah but what about when you lift your arms?"

Kimberly lifted her arms above her head and glance down at her sides. "Yeah but how long would I have to keep my arms up?"

"Long enough for me to do this."

Tommy grabbed her by the side tickling her. Kimberly shrieked and pulled her arms down laughing hysterically. Her sides were defiantly her most ticklish spot which Tommy knew and always got a laugh out of her when he tickled her no matter what she was feeling. Tommy pulled her onto his lap. Kimberly kicked her legs squirming trying desperately trying to get away.

"Stop Tommy stop!" Kimberly cried breathlessly.

Tommy stopped and placed a kiss on her head. Kimberly got her breath back and sat up more on his lap.

"I hate it when you tickle my sides." She pouted.

"You better drop the pout and smile or I'm going to do it again."

Kimberly smiled.

"That's better."

Kimberly rested her head on Tommy's shoulder. He kissed her forehead. The rest of that day was spent at the park laughing and having a good time.

When Kimberly arrived home that evening she thought she'd see her mom in the kitchen making dinner but to her surprise her mom wasn't in the kitchen.

"Mom?"

Then Kim heard the sound of her mother screaming.

"MOM!"

Kimberly rushed into the living room to see Goldar holding her mother.

"Let her go Goldar she doesn't mean anything to you."

"But Lord Zedd has asked for your mother and I must obey."

"Whatever Lord Zedd wants he can get from me leave my mother out of this."

"Lord Zedd has special plans for your mother Kimmie."

"Let her go!"

"Kimberly it's ok just get yourself to safety." Caroline said.

"No mom I'm not leaving you."

"Kimberly I'll be fine just please save yourself."

"Let her go or I'm going to kick you into the next year."

"Go on and try power brat."

Just then 24 putties appeared. Kimberly took and deep breath and tried the best she could to the fight them off.

"Say bye-bye to mommy Kimmie"

"NO!"

Kimberly went to run but the putties grabbed her holding her. Goldar vanished with Kim's mom. The putties vanished dropping Kim to the floor. Kimberly panted and looked around. She was alone…

**A/N well what do you think? Continue or not to continue?**


	2. Caroline in Danger

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to all their alerts and favorites. **

The first thought in her head was to teleport to the command center which she did.

"Zordon… Goldar and my mom…putties…"

Kimberly was so upset she couldn't speak.

"Kimberly I am aware of the problem you are facing but do not fear Alpha is doing everything he can to find your mother. I have also called the others to see if they may be able to do anything."

"Everything…everything happen so fast."

Flashes of white, red, yellow, blue, and black appeared in the room.

"What's going on Zordon?" Zack asked.

"I'm sorry to have summoned you all here during the evening but Kimberly's mother is in danger."

"What happen?" Tommy asked.

"Goldar…putties…Zedd…"

"As you can see Kim is in shock."

Tommy went over and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and kissed her head.

"We'll get her back Beautiful just hang in there."

"Zordon what is Zedd's plan here? Could this be like his the last time he kidnapped our parents?" Billy asked.

"I am not sure Billy, Alpha and I are doing everything we can to find Caroline."

"This happen before?" Adam asked.

Kimberly nodded and sniffed back tears. "He made us pick our power coins or our parents and in the end he kept both."

"So what happen?" Aisha asked.

"We still had the green power coin so we contacted Tommy and he came back as the green ranger for a short amount of time and he was able to get the power coins back and save everyone's parents." Zordon informed.

"Zordon I already lost my father I can't lose my mom too."

"Alpha is doing all he can try to stay calm young crane."

"Perhaps I can be of assistants." Billy offered.

"Anything any of you can do will help."

Billy rushed over to help Alpha.

"Zordon if Zedd is planning to kidnap our parents doesn't that put out parents in danger?" Rocky asked.

"Yes but we are not sure that is his plan. Just in case all of your parents have been placed protected by an invisible shield."

"I should have done something." Kimberly cried.

"Beautiful this isn't your fault."

"Yes it is. If something happens to her I don't know what I'm going to do."

Tommy just hugged Kim as she turned and buried her face in his chest. A few hours passed and there was no sign of Caroline.

"Zordon isn't there anything we can do?" Kimberly asked.

"Not until we know what Zedd's plan is."

"Alpha is there anything?"

"No I've tried everything but nothing seems to work."

"Kimberly is there anything of your mother's that we might be able to track."

"Like what?"

"Like an earring, or ring anything that she might be wearing right now?"

"She doesn't wear her wedding ring anymore but she was wearing pearl earrings."

"All right I'll try and get a lock on that."

A few more hours passed and it was now midnight. Caroline had still not been found and most of the rangers had gone home. Kim refused to leave and Tommy refused to leave her. They both sat leaning against the control panel fighting the sleep.

"Rangers you are not doing Caroline any good by keeping yourself up. Plus I am sure Tommy's parents are wondering where he is."

"My parents are away for the weekend."

"Rangers there isn't anything for you to do here just go home and get some rest. Alpha and I will contact you the second we hear anything."

"No I need to know she is ok."

"Kimberly you aren't doing your mother any good if you don't get sleep."

"I don't care I need to make sure she is ok."

"If Zedd hurt your mother I'm sure he would have sent some sort of sign."

"Can we just go into his layer and get her back."

"That would be breaking one of the ranger rules."

"He took my mother! He made the first move not us! I can't lose her Zordon I can't"

"I'm sure your mother will be fine. Zedd may be evil but he is no murderer."

"Come on Beautiful Zordon is right. You can come back to my house, we'll get some sleep, then tomorrow we can come back."

"Some much can happen between now and then."

"I know baby but there isn't anything else we can do."

Kimberly nodded and stood up. Tommy stood up next to her.

"You are doing the right thing. I will contact you if I hear anything."

"Thank you Zordon."

With a flash of pink and white they were gone.

"Zordon do you have any idea of why Zedd would want Kim's mom?" Alpha asked.

"I have a guess Alpha I just hope I'm wrong. Otherwise Kim's life is about to change drastically."

**A/N what does Zordon mean by that? What is Zedd's plan? Read the next chapter to find out. **


	3. Zedd The Perfect Man

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Back at Tommy's house, Tommy had gotten Kim some of his mom's clothes to change into. They both laid cuddled in his bed. Neither of them sleeping.

"Tommy I can't sleep every time I close my eyes I see something awful happening to my mom."

"Try not to think about it. You need your sleep."

"Tommy I…I'm really scared."

"I know you are baby and it's ok to be scared."

"It makes me feel like a weak power ranger being so scared like this but knowing that my mom's life is in the hands of Lord Zed that just…"

Kimberly shivered. Tommy hugged her closer. "That is what Zedd wants Beautiful. He wants you to feel weak and defenseless."

"I know and I know I shouldn't let him have this power of me but I just can't help it. Tommy…"

Kimberly trailed off and sighed. Tommy could tell she wanted to tell him something important.

"What is it Beautiful?"

"Can I tell you something in private?"

"Of course Beautiful. I won't tell anyone."

"After the first time our parents were taken I was seriously considering handing in my power coin. I couldn't live knowing I had put my parents in that danger."

"What changed?"

"You. When I saw how strong you were to take your power coin back even though you knew it was only for a short while I knew I was chosen special by Zordon to defend the world and I couldn't let him down."

"Your allowed to be scared Kim. Your mother is in the hands of someone who is truly evil but I'm almost positive Zedd will not harm her."

Kimberly sighed and yawned.

"Come on baby let's get some sleep."

"Will you cuddle me close all night?"

"Of course."

Tommy and Kim cuddled closer and closed their eyes.

"Good night Beautiful I love you."

"Good night Handsome I love you too."

That next morning Tommy woke up to feel a weight on his chest. He smiled when he saw Kimberly sleeping soundly on his chest. He kissed her on the head and rubbed her back. She cuddled even closer and let out a content sigh. Tommy looked at the clock and saw it was still early so he didn't wake Kim up just yet. Plus it gave him time to think. As the leader Tommy felt like it was his job to figure out Zedd's plans. Even if he wasn't the leader he'd want to help Kim.

_(Tommy's thoughts) _

_What would Zedd want with Kim's mom? If he wanted the power coins he would asked all ready. Maybe he was going to ask Kim for a trade. Her mother for her? What if Zedd is using her mother for some evil plot against us?_

Kimberly stirred when his communicator went off.

"We read you Zordon what's going on?"

"Come on to the command center we have new on Kim's mom."

"We're on our way."

Kimberly and Tommy both quickly got dressed and teleported to the command center.

"What happen is my mom ok?" Kimberly asked.

"Your mother is fine. She is back at home getting ready for breakfast."

"So what he kidnaps Kim's mom just to scare Kim then returns her?" Tommy asked.

"It looks that way. Kimberly I want you to be careful. Until we know what Zedd did to your mom you need to watch your back."

"I will can I go see her?"

"Yes."

Kimberly teleported home.

"MOM!"

Kimberly ran into the kitchen.

"Mom you're here."

"Of course I'm here. Where else would I be?"

"Nowhere. How are you feeling today?"

"Good. You?"

"Good."

"I have something to tell you sweetie and I hope it's good because I will not change my mind."

With that said Kimberly saw as her mother's eyes flashes red.

"Oh no…"

Just then a strange man walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her mom's waist.

"Kimberly this my new boyfriend…Zedd…"

Kimberly felt her whole world come crashing down. So this was Zedd's plan. Only the man looked nothing like Zedd. He looked like every girls perfect man. He had perfect hair, perfect eyes, perfect smile and perfect teeth. Great body .

"Mom don't you find it weird to be dating a guy with the same names as the power rangers enemy?"

"Power what?"

"Power ranger?"

"Never heard of them. Anyway I'll let you two chat. I'm going to shower."

Caroline walked away. Kimberly went into defense mode just in case.

"Why so jumpy Kimberly?"

"Oh give it up Zedd I know it's you and I'm warning you right now you harm one hair on my mom's head and you'll be dead before morning."

"I wouldn't dream of hurting your mother Kimberly. I love her."

"Shut up you don't love her!"

"Yes I do. I love her and I love you."

"Shut up just shut up!"

Kimberly ran from the house as fast as she could and to the youth center. When she got inside she saw her friends sitting at the table. She rushed over to them panting for air.

"Guys…Zedd…he…"

"Whoa slow down Beautiful just take a deep breath."

Tommy went over to her and let have some of his smoothie. Kimberly got her breath back and said "Zedd he brainwashed my mom into believing she loves him. Zedd he is this hot perfect man."

"Whoa that is something I didn't need to hear." Tommy said.

"No I'm serious. Zedd is human and he looks like every girls perfect man. He has my mom believing they are dating."

"What is that going to do?"

"Now he has access to me whenever he wants. He has access to all of us if you come over."

"How if he hurts your mom will dump him."

"No I don't think she will."

"Why not Kim?"

"Because she is…she's…Zedd…"

Kimberly burst into tears "My mom is evil!"

All the rangers gasped. It was one thing to turn one of them evil but to turn one of their parents was a whole other story.

"Come down Beautiful calm down. Tell us everything." Tommy said pulling her into him rubbing her back.

"Her eyes flashed red. That only happen when one of us are evil and she has no idea who the power rangers are. I mean she doesn't know there is a team out their fighting off evil."

"Ok just calm down. We need to go to Zordon with this."

They all teleported to the command center.

"ZordonZeddheimymother'sboyfriendsheisevilIdon'tknowwhattodopleasehelp!"

"Kimberly you must calm down. I understand you are upset but you need to calm down." Zordon ordered.

"Zordon this puts both Kim and her mom in danger." Tommy said.

"Not really. Rangers Zedd wants access to all of and in order to do that he has to play nice with Kimberly's mom so he will not hurt her."

"What about me. I don't feel safe in my own home. How do I know Zedd won't kill me in my sleep?"

"I will be keeping an extra watch on all of you and if Zedd even so much picks up a spoon you will know."

Kimberly nodded.

"Is there any way to break my mom of the spell?"

"You can try getting through to her, but there is nothing at the moment we can do."

Kimberly sighed. "So what do I do?"

"The only thing you can do. Go home and do the best you can to protect yourself."

Kimberly nodded and teleported home. The seconded she touched down she heard her mother scream.

"NO! ZEDD! STOP PLEASE! PLEASE ZEDD STOP STOP!"

**A/N Next chapter Zedd give Kim a look into her future. What will it look like?**


	4. Kim's Future

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

The seconded she touched down she heard her mother scream.

"NO! ZEDD! STOP PLEASE! PLEASE ZEDD STOP STOP!"

Kimberly ran into the living room. What she saw shocked her. It sent her mind into overdrive. Zedd had her mother pinned to the couch with hands above her head. Kim was so upset she failed to hear the laughter coming from Caroline. You see Zedd wasn't hurting her in anyway they were just having your normal tickle fight. Kimberly ran and attacked Zedd getting him to let go of her mother.

"DON'T TOUCH HER! DON'T YOU DARE TOCUH HER!"

"Kimberly Ann Hart what is the matter with you?" Caroline asked shocked.

"Mom he was hurting you. I heard you screaming I had to stop him."

"Kimberly he was tickling me."

"Tickling you?"

Kim had known Zedd to do weird stuff but tickling? She didn't Zedd knew what tickling was.

"Yes Kimberly tickling you know when someone touches you and makes you laugh." Caroline said.

"But mom Zedd, he never tickled a person a day in his life. Zedd isn't real mom. He is a shape shifter. He is really the enemy of the power rangers."

"Even if what you're saying is true what would he want with us?"

"It's hard to explain mom but you're under a spell you need to snap out of it."

"Someone has a wild imagination." Zedd laughed. "Here Kimberly I'll show you just what I was doing to your mother."

"NO GET AWAY FROM ME!"

She kicked Zedd in between the knees and he let her go. Zedd fell to his knees in pain as Caroline rushed to his side. Kimberly ran into her room closing and locking the door. She laid down on her bed. She cried herself to sleep she knew this was only the beginning.

The next morning Kim woke up, showered, and got dressed. After she finished getting ready she was about to leave the house when Zedd called her. He was still in the living room.

"You off to school honey?"

"Don't you dare call me honey! You are not nor will you ever be my father and as soon as I find a way to cure my mother she will dump you so fast your head will spin. Face it Zedd you will never I repeat never win."

"You say that now Kimmie but just remember those words when you end up an orphan."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your mother's life is in my hands. I can do whatever I want to her and she will allow it. The spell I put on her is so strong she will agree to whatever I say."

"So?"

"So if I say not to scream she won't scream so you won't ever know what I do to her when you are not around."

"You won't hurt her. Because then you will be right back where you started creating dumb monsters that aren't even tough that the rangers and I could destroy with our eyes closed."

"Oh really? Could you destroy your own mother?"

"My mom isn't a monster! She is under your sick spell!"

"Believe what you want pink ranger but be warned this will be the end of the pink ranger even if it's something as simple of sending you off to a foster home."

"You don't scare me Zedd and we will defeat you. We always do."

Kimberly left without turning back. She would never admit to it but she was scared. Zedd was scaring her with all these threats but she couldn't let him know that. She had to stay strong. The pink ranger was strong she had to be. She walked to school. When she finally got there she went to her locker and started getting her books. Arms went around her waist and she smiled. Turing she saw Tommy.

"Hey Handsome."

"Hey Beautiful how last night go?"

"Don't ask."

"I am what happen?"

"Tommy have you ever known Zedd to be the tickling type?"

"Kim that's like giving a child dirt and telling them not to make a mess."

"Yeah I was surprised too. I got home and my mom was screaming so I freaked and thought Zedd was hurting her so I attacked him turns out he was tickling my mom."

"Wow that is weird."

"I know. Want to know something weirder?"

"What?"

"Zedd tried to tickle me."

"What happen?"

"I kicked him between the legs and ran."

"Nice."

"Thanks. There was no way I was letting him touch me. If anyone is going to tickle me it would be my friends and my wonderful boyfriend."

"Really?" Tommy smirked putting his hands on her waist.

"I mean my Handsome, wonderful, smart, funny, kick butt boyfriend." Kimberly squealed.

Tommy laughed "All right you're safe."

"You're also my forgetful boyfriend."

Tommy laughed again. "So what happen this morning? Did Zedd try anything else?"

"No. He…he was fine."

Kimberly turned away to leave but Tommy grabbed her arm stopping her. He pulled her back facing him again.

"Kimberly what happen?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing never happens with Zedd baby tell me. Did he threaten you? Did he hurt you?"

"DO YOU REALLY THINK I'M THAT WEAK THAT I'D LET ZEDD HURT ME?!"

"Whoa Beautiful of course I don't think you're weak."

"I'm sorry."

Kimberly looked down. She never yelled at Tommy before.

"Hey." Tommy said. He lifted her face to look at him. "It's not your fault. Living with Zedd would drive me crazy too. Tell me what happen."

"He threatened my mom's life and it just scared me. I can't lose my mom and if I do I'll lose you too because I'll have to go to a foster home."

Tommy pulled Kim into a hug. There really wasn't anything he could say. Zedd wanted to get rid of the power rangers so sending Kim to a foster home would be his key plan.

_Kim was standing in the back of a room. There were chair set up and in the front of the room was a coffin. Everyone was dressed in black. She stared to make her way forward. People kept coming over to her telling her how sorry they were. Her friends were by the coffin. _

"_What's going on?" she asked. _

"_She is in denial." Billy said. _

"_Yeah Kim just face it. There is nothing more you can do." Adam told her. _

"_Face what?" Kim asked._

_Tommy and Rocky looked at her then the coffin. Kimberly looked inside in and her mother was laying there white as snow. Her heart dropped to her stomach. _

"_No. No this….this can't be real!" she cried. _

"_I'm sorry baby there was nothing we could do." Tommy said. _

_Kimberly touched her mother's hand and it was cold. _

"_She is cold. Someone help her she is freezing!" Kimberly cried. _

_Tommy wrapped his arms around her. _

"_It's ok. It's ok baby It's ok." _

"_No, no, no!" She cried trying to pull away."She needs a blanket please!"_

"_What blanket?" Zedd asked walking over?_

_He held a blanket in his hands. _

"_She needs it." Kimberly cried. _

"_Well she isn't going to get it now is she, and now you're stuck with me forever." Zedd said. _

_He gave an evil laugh. She looked around and suddenly Tommy was gone. _

"_No, no NO!" She screamed._

Kimberly shot up bed and looked around. She saw safe at home. Her pounding heart slowed as she panted her air. Just then Zedd came in.

"Are you all right Kimberly? Your mother wanted me to check on you."

"You did that didn't you? You wanted me to see that?"

"I'm just showing you your future."

"I'll never be stuck living with you. Foster home would be better than that."  
"Whatever you wish Kim…."

Zedd left. Kimberly laid back down but didn't go to sleep. She didn't trust Zedd was done with his mind games. She spent the rest of the night awake.

**A/N next chapter Zedd takes things too far causing the rangers to question how safe Kim really is with Zedd. **


	5. Taking Things Too Far

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

That next day at school Kimberly was fighting the sleep. Her friends knew something had happen the night before and at lunch they questioned her.

"Come on Kim we know something is wrong just tell us what happen." Aisha said.

"You guys wouldn't understand." Kimberly sighed.

"What kind of situation could you be in that I myself could not comprehend?" Billy asked.

"You'd understand but the others won't. They haven't been through it before."

"We are power rangers who fight evil monsters what have we not been through?" Adam asked.

"You've never had Zedd take over your dreams before."

Billy sighed. He could remember the time he was attacked in his dream to make him lose confidence in himself.

"What events did Zedd plant in your mind?"

"He said he was showing me my future."

"What does that mean Beautiful?" Tommy asked.

Kimberly sighed and looked down at her food. "Isawmyselfatmymom'sfuneralandIwasstuckwithZedd."

"Say that again."

"I was at my mom's funeral. I was stuck with Zedd forever."

Everyone just looked at each other. No one knew what to say. It was possible Zedd planned on killing Caroline just to get Kim sent to a foster home.

"Look it's fine. I'm fine. I can handle Zedd and protect my mom."

With that Kimberly got up and left the lunch room.

After school Kimberly went home and ignored the sounds of her mother and Zedd fooling around in the bedroom. She went into her room and started her homework. She was acting braver than she felt at school today. She was the pink ranger she had to be brave. The pink ranger was strong and brave not weak and scared. Kimberly planned on keeping it that way even if she had to lie to her friends. Just then her door open and Zedd walked in.

"Hello Kimberly."

"What Zedd?"

"Just finished up with your mother thought I'd give you a little fun to."

"Touch me and die."

"I'll like to see you try. You seem to forget Kim I still have friends in high places."

Just then putties appeared. They all grabbed Kim and pinned her down to the bed. Kimberly struggled to free herself but with the lack of sleep she had gotten the night before her body was too weak.

Zedd walked over to Kim went a smirk.

In the command center the alarms started blar.

"Aye, aye, aye Zordon what is happening?"

"I fear Zedd maybe after Kimberly. Get a lock on her location and bring it up on the viewing globe."

"Right away Zordon."

A second later a picture of Kim pinned to her bed with Zedd on top of her kissing her neck appeared on the screen.

"Alpha contact the others. Kimberly needs help."

Alpha pressed a few buttons and the rangers appeared. Zordon told them what was happening and they teleported to Kim's house.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER ZEDD!" Tommy yelled. 

The rangers grabbed Zedd off her and fought him and the putties off. Zedd left the room and the putties vanished. Tommy wrapped his arms around Kim.

"It's over now baby it's over. I'm here Beautiful."

"Zedd was…he was going to…" Kimberly clung to Tommy and whimpered. "Tommy"

"Shhhh it's ok now. Zedd will never touch you again."

"Yes…he can and he will. He lives here now. Tommy what am I going to do. I can't let my first time be forced and with Zedd."

"We'll think of something Beautiful. I promise."

Everyone looked at each other. They all had no idea what to do.

"First things first is to break Caroline of the spell. Once we do that can get rid of Zedd easily." Tommy said.

"How?" Kimberly whimpered.

"How did you guys get through to me?"

"We destroyed your weapon."

"So maybe there is something controlling your mom that we just have to destroy to break the spell."

"Zedd wouldn't make it that easy."

"We have to try."

"I'll go to the command center and check with Zordon." Adam said.

He teleported out.

"Kimberly you might be the only way to save your mom. Maybe if you just make her remember the good then she will come back." Aisha said.

"You're right. I have to do this."

Kimberly pulled away from Tommy and stood up. "I have to save my mom."

With that she walked out of the room. Tommy sighed. He knew she was putting on a brave face for them he just wished she would open up to him.

""We're going to go to the command center and see what we can do." Rocky said.

The others teleported out. Tommy sighed. He loved Kim he just wished she would just let down her walls and open up to him.

When Kimberly reached the downstairs her mom was making out with Zedd and giggling when he would put little kisses on her neck.

"Um…mom can I talk to you alone?"

"Of course plus there is something I want to talk to you about."

"Are you going to tell her the good news my Queen?" Zedd asked.

"Of course Zeddy."

"What good news?" Kimberly asked.

"Zedd and I are getting married."

Kimberly froze. She felt like she was going to puke and all the color drained from her body.

"Mar-mar-married?" Kimberly stuttered.

"Yes isn't that great. You will finally have a father."

Kimberly looked at Zedd and he opened his arms and smirked "Come to daddy princess"

"NO!"

Kimberly ran upstairs to her room panting. She couldn't breathe. The room was spinning she was going to faint. Just before she hit the floor strong arms wrapped around her. Kimberly knew who it was without even having to look. She turned and buried her face in his chest gasping for air trying to calm herself down. Tommy rubbed her back and sat down on the bed letting her sit on his lap.

"Breathe Beautiful breathe. It's ok I'm right here."

"Tommy…Zedd…no."

"Shhh just relax baby. Just relax."

"Out please! Take me out!"

Tommy lifted Kim and he teleported outside. He knew Zordon would forgive him. Tommy walked until he reached the park. He went over to their special spot by the lake where they shared their first kiss. He sat back down and soothed Kim. She continued to calm down. Finally she was calm again.

"Zedd and my mom are getting married. Zedd is going to be my step father."

"We will figure a way out of this I promise Beautiful."

"There is nothing we can do Tommy. I'm ok now. I can protect myself and my mom from Zedd and I will even if it kills me."

Kimberly pulled away from Tommy's arms and walked away.

"Yeah that's what worries me" Tommy mumbled. He sighed and walked home.

**A/N next chapter Kim doesn't show up for school which makes the rangers worry. Where is she and did Zedd finally destroy the pink ranger?**


	6. The Breakdown

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

When Kimberly when home her mom was squealing on the phone telling all her friends about the wedding. Kimberly rolled her eyes and jumped when Zedd popped out in front of her.

"Welcome home daughter."

"I'm not your daughter and you will never be my father. I will get my mom away from you."

"Go on and try Kimmie. Face it you're scared of me."

"I am not scared of you Zedd."

"Oh yeah then why are you shaking?"

"I'm cold."

"I know a way to warm you up and Tommy never has to know." Zedd leaned down so his face was inches from her. "It can be out little secret."

Kimberly felt his breath on her face and moved away from him.

"Stop it Zedd get away from me."

"Stop it? Are you begging Kim?"

"No."

"Sounds like you are. Are you giving up pink ranger? Will you finally surrender to me?"

"Only in your dreams Zedd."

"You know Kim if you surrender to me I'll break the spell on your mother."

"Really? You'd leave her alone?"

"You and her both."

Kimberly didn't respond. She was really thinking about it. Then it hit her. What was she doing? She was letting Zedd get to her. There was no proof he'd really leave her alone. She shook her head."I'd never surrender to you Zedd never!"

"Ok but you have been warned Kim this will be the end of the pink ranger."

"You don't scare me Zedd just give it up."

Zedd didn't answer he just pressed his lips to her. She screamed into the kiss and pulled away slapping him across the face.

"STOP DOING THAT YOU PIG!"

Kimberly ran up to her room. She couldn't handle this anymore. Zedd was pushing her too far. If she told the others they'd think she was weak and the pink ranger was brave. She had to be. There was only one person that Kim could break in front of and he wasn't in Angel Grove anymore. She grabbed all the money she had and packed her bags. She climbed out her window and took off running. She knew just where she had to go and she wouldn't stop till she got there.

The next day when Kimberly didn't show up to school the rangers became worried. They went to her house and knocked on the door. A man answered. They guessed it was Zedd.

"Where is she?" Tommy growled.

"Down falcon down. Your crane is somewhere you don't know of."

"I know that. TELL ME WHERE SHE IS ZEDD OR I SWAER I'LL KILL YOU!" Tommy snapped.

"My, someone sure has a temper. I don't think it is safe for Kimberly to be around you."

Tommy lost it. He grabbed Zedd by the throat and squeezed as hard as she could.

"Tommy stop!" Adam yelled.

He and Rocky tried to pull Tommy off. Sure they hated Zedd but Tommy was not a murderer.

""Tommy just stop this! You aren't a murderer and this isn't helping us find Kim!"

Finally Tommy let go leaving Zedd panting for air.

"Tell me where Kim is!"  
"I...don't...know."

Caroline came to the door. She ran to Zedd's side.

"What is wrong with you? If Zedd knew where Kim was he would have told Me."  
"So she isn't here?" Adam asked.  
"No she must have left last night cause her bed hasn't been slept in and all her cash, all her clothes, everything is gone."  
"What happen last night?"  
"Nothing I didn't even hear her come home."  
"I did. She was very upset at me. I don't think she likes me Care Bear." Zedd said.

The rangers bit back a gag.

"Oh Zeddy of course she likes you. She just has a hard time with every man she was such a daddy's girl then he left so she doesn't trust men."  
"She trusts Tommy and she trusts that Jason fellow."  
"Jason has been her best friend since she was a baby and Tommy...well Tommy was the only man to show interest in her."  
"Tommy is in the room and Kim and I love each other. She trusts me because I fight to protect her every day from monsters like you."  
"Tommy don't be rude. Say sorry to Zedd right now."

Tommy wanted to laugh. Say sorry to Zedd? In what world?

"No I will never say sorry to Zedd. I'm going to find Kim and bring her home while you talk about me behind my back."

With that Tommy walked away. The others followed behind him. Tommy was thinking when it all of a sudden hit him. "Jason has been her best friend since she was a baby. Of course if anyone can help Kim through this hard time it's Jason. I got to get to New York."  
"Wait why New York?" Adam asked?  
"After the peace summit Jason, Trini, and Zack moved to New York and are all studying at NYU."  
"Wow."  
"Yeah and I'm 100% positive that is where Kim is."

Tommy teleported to the command center. He spoke to Zordon and he allowed Tommy to teleport to New York to see if Kim was there.

"Hang on Beautiful I'm coming."

With Kimberly the night before. After getting off the plane she took a taxi to NYU.

She went inside and up to the administration desk.

"I'm looking for Jason Scott's room please."

Her voice cracked as she tried to hold back tears.

"Second floor to the right room number 214."  
"Thank you."

Kimberly made her way to the second floor and turned right. When she finally found his room she knocked and broke out into tears. She couldn't be strong anymore. Zedd was slowly killing her and she couldn't take it anymore. Jason opened the door laughing but when he saw Kim his eyes went wide.

"Kimberly? What are you doing here baby sister? What's wrong?"  
"I know I should have called first. I'm sorry."  
"No baby sister it's ok. What's wrong?"

Jason pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back. Kimberly clung to him never wanting to let go.

"I can't take it anymore. I can't be brave anymore I just can't."  
"It's ok baby sister you don't have to be brave in front of me. Just let it out. Whatever it is let it out."

Jason stood there for a good hour letting Kim cry into him and soothing her. He didn't care about all the stares all that mattered was helping Kim. Finally Kimberly stopped crying and looked up.

"I'm sorry. I know you're confused."

"Hey I'm you're older brother. That means you can cry on me all you want and I won't push for information."

"You really are the best."

"Thank you come on in."

Kimberly walked in and noticed Jason's roommate.

"Oh... sorry. Wow this is embarrassing."

"Don't worry about my name is Ted."

Kimberly pulled back a little. This guy looked like a younger version of the same man Zedd was being and Ted was too close of a name to Zedd.

"Ted?"

"Yeah…or Teddy or Theodore or even T"

"Where are you from?"

"I've lived in New York my whole life."

"Have you now or ever known someone named Rita?"

Jason's eyes went wide. What was she doing?

"Oh yeah I've heard about her. She was the power ranger enemy."

"What about Zedd?"

"Um…What's with the twenty questions?"

"I'm sorry Ted. My sister has been having a hard time lately and sometimes asks weird questions to change the subject off her. DO you mind giving us some time alone?" Jason spoke quickly.

"No not at all. I was going to visit my fiancée anyway."

Oh no this was Zedd. It had to be.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER YOU MONSTER! DON'T YOU GET IT I'M TRYING TO GET AWAY FROM YOU! IT WASN'T BAD ENOUGH YOU TRIED TO RAPE ME NOW YOU'RE FOLLOWING ME! LEAVE MY MOTHER ALONE AND LEAVE ME ALONE! I GIVE UP OK! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED HERE I GIVE UP! YOU WIN ZEDD OK YOU WIN!"

Kimberly had finally lost it. Jason was in shock.

"I don't even know your mother. I don't even know you. What are you talking about?"

"Just go Ted my sister was hurt by a guy named Zedd and she is having a hard time dealing with it. I'm really sorry." Jason said.

"No worries man." As Ted left Jason heard him say "Man get that chick some help."

Jason closed the door.

"What is the matter with you? Are you trying to ruin the rangers?"

"That's not any normal guy Jason it's Zedd ok! I know it is."

"Kimberly just because his name is Ted doesn't mean he is Zedd."

"He looks like Zedd."

"He looks nothing like Zedd."

"Zedd is human don't you get it? He followed me here."

"Kimberly you aren't making any sense."

"I can't take this anymore Jason you have to help me please."

"Ok baby sister ok shhhh. Just relax. Calm down and tell me what you are talking about."

Kimberly told him everything.

"Zedd touched you? That's it he is dead."

"Jason no. Tommy already took care of it."

"Not well enough if he did it again."

"Don't say that. Tommy did everything he could do without killing him. He is a ranger he saves lives not takes them."

"I just hate that, that monster touched you like that and he is going to get away with it."

"That's why I ran away. I just couldn't take it anymore. I tried so hard to be the brave pink ranger but I just can't be brave anymore Jason. I am scared of being in my own home. I am terrified each night to sleep because Zedd is right down the hall. My own mother is having sex with Zedd at least once a night. She is so head over heels for him she doesn't even realize how wrong this is. Now they are getting married and Zedd is going to be my step father. Jason I just can't breathe. I feel like everything around me getting so small and I'm getting so big. I can't take anymore Jason. I can't"

She burst into tears no longer able to keep them back. Jason hugged Kim. He rubbed her back.

"I'm here now everything is going to be ok. We will figure out a way out of this. Zedd will not win"

Kimberly clung to Jason never wanting to let go.

**A/N Kimberly reunites with some old friends and spend time having fun forgetting about all her worries. It might be an all fluff chapter. I haven't decided yet. No Ted is not really Zedd I will explain how they look alike in later chapters. **


	7. The Wedding

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Sorry for the late update. **

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Jase you in it's Zack and Trini."

Kimberly looked up at Jason.

"You feel like seeing them?"

"Yes. Just don't tell anyone about the break down I had."

"It can be our secret. Go on into the bathroom wash your face. I'll let them in."

Kimberly rushed into the bathroom and closed the door. Jason opened his.

"Hey you two. Come in."

"Where is she?" Trini asked.

"Where is who?" Jason asked.

"That girl? I heard a women's voice and I swear Jason if I find out your cheating on me you will be dead by morning."

Jason laughed. She thought he was cheating on her man was she in for a surprise. He decided to play along.

"Trini you weren't supposed to find out. I'm sorry."

"Sorry? You're sorry? I thought you loved me."

Then a noise was heard from in the bathroom. Trini marched over to the bathroom door and knock.

"You come out here right now. You and I will fight. I am going to kick your butt."

Kimberly opened the door smirking and said "Bring it on sister."

"Hold your ears man here comes the squealing." Zack said.

Both men covered their ears as the girls hugged and squealed. Finally that was over and guys UN covered their ears.

"What are you doing here?" Trini asked.

"I needed to get away so I came to see you guys."

"Is everything ok?"

"Not really but I'm ok."

"Can we doing anything?" Zack.

"No one can do anything."

"Nothing? Even just give you hug?" Zack smirked.

"Hugs work."

Zack and Kim hugged.

"What is going on it will work out."

"I hope so."

"Are you going to tell us what's going on?" Trini asked.

Kimberly sighed and looked at feet. Jason came up behind her and pulled her into him.

"Zedd's latest plan is to marry Kim's mother."

"Eww why?"

"Because now he has access to me whenever he wants."

"Zedd is using that to his advantage and has been touching Kim and kissing her." Jason said.

"EWWWWW!" Trini squealed.

"Man Kim that's rough. What did Zordon say?"

"There isn't anything we can do."

"Now my mother is getting married and Zedd is going to be my step father."

"That is just so wrong isn't there anything we can do?" Trini asked.

"I wish. I've tried everything. That spell on my mom is unbreakable."

"Hey we broke Tommy from his spell we will break the one over your mom just give it time." Jason said.

"My mom doesn't have time Jason. Zedd's plan is already working. Once Zedd marries my mom it is all over. He will be my step-father and then he will kill my mom and ship me off to a foster home."

"Foster home? Kimberly really? You have a dozen friends who would be more than happy to let you stay with them. I for one would love if you came to live with me. Plus it's in your mom's will that should something happen to her we take over." Jason told her.

"Zedd can make her change it."

"Kimberly I don't care what the law says I will not let you get shipped to a foster home. Besides next year you will be eighteen and you can live wherever you want."

"A lot can happen in a year. I am not ready to lose another parent. Losing my father was hard enough."

"We will figure something out Kim. Zedd will not get away with this I promise."

"Hey let's forget about all that tonight and just have some fun." Trini smiled.

"Trini is right. By the way thanks for telling me you were dating." Kimberly smirked.

"We did…well we called. We spoke to your mother the other day and she said she'd tell you to call us back."

"Must have slipped her mind…" Kimberly said softly.

"Kim it's not your fault." Jason said.

"I know…I just wish it was over."

"Hey, by the way why did you two plan to trick me?" Trini whined.

"Because," Jason said pulling her into his arms. "You are so cute when you're jealous."

Jason squeezed her sides making Trini squirm and giggle.

"I didn't even know what was going on. I just heard you yelling at Jason then at me so I figured I'd fight back."

"It was mean." Trini pouted.

"But soo funny." Jason laughed.

"I hate to say this Tri but he is right." Kimberly giggled.

"Now, now let's leave Trini alone." Zack said.

"Thank you finally someone who sticks up for me." Trini smiled.

"She can't help it if she is a controlling jealous flirt."

"HEY!"

Everyone burst into laughter. They continued to laugh and tease each other for the rest of the night. Kimberly stayed the night with Jason as they others went back to their rooms. The next morning Trini and Zack told their teacher Jason had a family emergency so he was dismissed from class to stay with Kim.

Jason had finally calmed her fears about Ted. It turned out Zedd was able to take over a body of someone who was dead and that was Ted's father. That's why they looked so much alike.

"Do you think he will ever forgive me?"

"I'm sure he will. He might be scared of you but he will forgive you."

"At least someone is scared me."

"Are you kidding? You still scare me sometimes."

"Zedd isn't scared of me."

"I think deep down he is scared of you he just hides it."

Kimberly sighed. "If he was scared of me he'd leave my mom alone."

"We're going to find a way to defeat him baby sister that is a promise."

"Yeah Zedd will never defeat the power ranger. You missy should know that." A voice said from the door.

Jason and Kim looked up and saw Tommy.

"What are you doing here Tommy?" Kimberly asked.

"Getting my Pink Crane back."

"Has anything happen with my mom?"

"She is scared to death that you're hurt."

"I'm surprised she even noticed. She doesn't even care about me anymore."

"She cares Kim. Even if it doesn't seem like it she was scared to death that something terrible happen to you."

"Did she ask Zedd?"

"Not even Zedd knows where you are."

"See so he isn't following you." Jason said.

Kimberly rolled her eyes at him.

"What does that mean?" Tommy asked.

"Nothing." Kimberly said quickly.

Jason laughed. He told Tommy about Kim's first meeting Ted. Tommy laughed.

"Someone got a little paranoid." Tommy teased.

"I was out of mind yes I admit it but I'm fine now."

"Are you really ok Beautiful?"

Kimberly sighed and shook her head. "When I get back I'll have to watch as my mom marries Zedd. I don't know how I'm going to get through that."

"You'll have us Beautiful. We will help you."

"Yeah baby sister you have us."

"Will you really come back for the wedding?"

"Anything for you Kim."

"I love you guys."

"We love you too baby sister."

The three shared a group hug. They were pulled apart by the phone ringing. Jason grabbed it.

(**Jason**/Caroline)

"**Hello?"**

"Jason it's Caroline." 

Jason could hear the worry and panic in her voice.

"**Aunt Caroline how are you?" **

Kimberly looked at Jason and shook head telling him not to her she was there.

"Jason Kimberly is missing. Is she there with you?"

Jason looked at Kim and saw her shaking her head. He sighed.

"**Yes Aunt Caroline. Kimberly is here and she is safe. She having a hard time dealing with you dating again and just need to get away. Plus she gave me the great news and invited me to the wedding I hope that is ok." **

"She is ok that is wonderful I was so worried." 

Jason heard her tell Zedd in the background.

"Can I talk to her?" 

"**Um…" **

Jason looked back at Kim she was standing facing the corner with her arms crossed over her chest. He knew she was mad at him.

"**She's not really in the mood to talk Aunt Caroline but I can give her a message." **

"Tell her I love her and that I will call off the wedding if it is truly what she wants." 

"**I think she needs more time to adjust Aunt Caroline. I mean you only started dating this guy a few weeks ago." **

Jason heard Zedd's voice in the background.

"You are not to call off this wedding and you are to marry me. If Kimberly doesn't like it she doesn't have to come."

"On second thought Jason tell Kimberly I am getting married and there is nothing she can to do stop me. If she doesn't like it she doesn't have to come. Tell her that." 

With that Caroline hung up. Jason sighed and hung up his end.

"Kim…"

"Why did you tell her Jason? I asked you not to."

"She was worried sick Kim. I had to tell her."

"She didn't care enough to come find me she doesn't deserve to know where I am."

"Kimberly will you stop it! You seem to be buying into all this. Your mother is evil. She is under an evil spell causing her to treat you like this. Deep down I know she still loves you." Jason told her.

You could tell by the tone in his voice he was annoyed.

"Well I'm sorry I'm not the happy ray of sunshine I normally am but you've never had someone you love under a spell and treat you different because of it. Why do you think I came here? I wasn't going to invite you to the wedding I didn't want you to have to witness my mom making the biggest mistake of her life I cam her because I can't take anymore of this."

"Kim this isn't your mother's fault and it isn't your fault. Now stop this self pity and act like the pink ranger should and stand up to Zedd."

"Easy for you to say Jason you weren't almost raped by him."

With that Kimberly left the room. Jason sighed. He was mad at Caroline and took his anger out on Kim.

"Look man I know it's hard having to watch Caroline go through this. This is how Kim feels. I've been watching her with Zedd. She has been standing up to him. Inside though she needs her mother back and that hole is going to get bigger and bigger the more involved Zedd becomes in her family." Tommy said.

"I know Bro and I didn't mean that. I was mad at Caroline for what she told me on the phone and I took her out on her. Do you think she can forgive me?"

Just then the door opened and Kim walked back in.

"I think I can forgive you." She smiled.

"You tricked me."

"Well I had to punish you somehow."

"Oh well then I guess I have to punish you too."

Jason had a smirk on his face. That smirk scared Kim. She went to run but Tommy blocked the door.

"Hey Tommy bring her over to the bed and hold her arms." Jason said.

"No, no Tommy don't'" Kimberly squealed.

Tommy picked Kim up and brought her over to the bed. He laid her down then held her arms; Jason went over and lifted her shirt just above her ribs Kimberly squealed.

"You ready for your punishment?" Jason asked.

"What is it?"

"My special Jason torture."

"NO! JASON! DON'T PLEASE! I'M SORRY PLEASE DON'T!" Kimberly squealed.

"Say Jason Scott is the best red ranger ever."

"But Rocky is doing pretty good."

"You shouldn't have said that Kim." Tommy laughed. "What is the Jason torture anyway?"

"You know how ticklish her sides are right?"

"Yeah."

"Well the Jason torture is when I blow raspberries on Kim's sides. It drives her crazy and she hates it."

"Raspberries I never thought of that."

"Tommy don't" Kimberly whined.

"I'll give you one last change Kim. Say the magic words or else."

"Ok, ok I'll say it. Jason Scott is the best red ranger."

Tommy let her arms go and she sat up. "I hate you."

Jason and Tommy laughed. Kimberly couldn't help but giggle. That weekend everyone went back to Angel Grove.

Kimberly was standing in a church dressed in black. Yep you heard right black. To her this was no wedding. This was a funeral. She watched in disgusted as her mother and the other ranger's mothers squealed and talking about the wedding and how amazing Zedd was. It made Kim sick to her stomach. She walked out of the church and inhaled the fresh air. As a cool breeze passed over her she wrapped her arms around herself. She felt a soft fabric go over her shoulders and arms wrap around her waist. She smiled.

"Hey Handsome."

"Hey Beautiful. Are you ok?"

"Yes…no….I don't know…It makes me sick watching my mom get all happy over the ring and this wedding. In the end she is going to be hurt just like she was when my father left and there is nothing I can do to stop it."

"We just have be there for her Kim. That is all you can do."

"I feel so sick Tommy."

Tommy pulled her till her back was against his stomach. He rubbed his hand over her stomach.

"I wish I could do more to help Beautiful."

"But there is nothing anyone can do."

Just then Jason came out.

"You ok?"

"That depends on what you mean by ok."

Jason sighed. "They are starting now."

Kimberly just nodded and went inside. Everyone took their seat as the Pastor started to talk.

"We are gathered here today…."

Kimberly looked down at her shoes, at the walls, even at the lights. She looked everywhere to get her mind off of what was going on. Finally it was time for the wedding vows. Caroline gave this heart filled speech about how Zedd taught her to love again and made all her dream come true. Then it was Zedd's turn.

"This should be interesting." Jason whispered.

(**A/N I did not make this up. I found it on a website. I don't own it)**

"Many people spend their lives searching for their soul mate, their one true love. Some people are lucky to find the person they can truly call the better half of themselves, while others spend the rest of their lives searching and never finding. I am happy to count myself among the lucky ones, because I certainly found you. I love you Caroline. I know that you are the only one for me, my one true love. I am happy and I am grateful that you came into my life, that where others have spent their entire lives looking for the one, I have found you. And now that I have found you, I shall never let you go. I promise you, Caroline that I shall hold you and cherish you and give you my heart, that I shall support you and care for you. Faithfully, I shall always stand steadfast at your side with your hand in mine, regardless of what life would bring to us. I take you now as my wife, and I shall remain so for the rest of my life."

Everyone was crying. Kim was crying because everything Zedd just said was a big lie and it was going to kill her mother.

"If anyone has a reason these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I OBJECT!"

**A/N who said that and will that person be able to stop the wedding. **


	8. Breaking the Crane

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

"If anyone has a reason these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I OBJECT!"

Everyone gasped and turned to see Kim standing up in her seat with tears streaming down her face.

"She can't marry him. She just can't!"

All it took was one look at her daughter's tear stained face and the spell was broken.

"Oh baby, if you aren't ok with this then we can call it off. If you aren't ready then I can wait. Baby girl come here." Caroline said.

Kimberly went to run into her mother's arm but Zedd grabbed her.

"Not so fast Care Bear."

"Stay away from her! Mom that is Lord Zedd is the enemy of the power rangers."

Zedd did a three sixty spin and changed back into his normal self. Everyone else there screamed and started to run. The rangers rushed over to Zedd and Kim's mom.

"Let her go Zedd! It's me you want leave my mom alone!"

"Kimberly stop it. I'll be fine. Just get out of here." Caroline said.

"No mom I'm not leaving you."

"Look Zedd I'll make you a deal. You take me, then leave Kim and her mom alone." Tommy said.

"Tommy no!" Kimberly cried.

"How about this ranger, I take Kim and her mom goes free?"

"Deal." Kimberly said.

"No deal!" Jason and Tommy said at the same time.

"You have ten seconds rangers."

Kim walked over in front of Zedd.

"Take me just let my mom go."

"Kimberly stop!" Tommy yelled.

Zedd grabbed Kim and teleported away with Caroline still in his grasp.

"NO!" Tommy screamed falling to his knees.

"Come on we need to get to the command center." Jason said.

Everyone teleported to the command center.

"Zordon, Zedd took Kim and Caroline we need to get them back." Jason said knowing Tommy was too stressed to think clear.

"Alpha is scanning for her right now. We should know something soon."

"This all my fault! I should have stopped her! I should have done something sooner!" Tommy said.

He pounded his first into the wall.

"Tommy stop you're going to break your hand." Jason said.

"I don't care! I was suppose to protect her! I was suppose to keep her safe!"

"Tommy do not blame yourself young Falcon. Kimberly already had it in her head that she would go with Zedd in place of her mother and knowing Kimberly there was nothing you could have said to stop her." Zordon said.

"We have to find her Zordon. If Zedd does something to Caroline Kim will never forgive herself."

"We are working on it. Tommy try to stay positive. Kimberly is a ranger. She is a fighter."

"Uh-oh." Alpha said.

"What?" everyone asked at once?

"Zordon I am sending you the scans I picked up."

"Oh no. It is worse than I feared."

"What!" Tommy yelled no longer able to control himself.

"We tracked down Kim's power coin but it is no longer with Kim. It is with Lord Zedd."

"What does that mean?"

"It means the power coin is in evil hands. Kim will start to feel a power drain draining her energy."

"No." Tommy whispered.

He felt that before when he lost his green rangers power and he wouldn't wish that on anyone. Especially not someone as strong as Kim.

"What do we do?" Jason asked?

"We have pray for the best. Kimberly and Caroline are in real danger." Zordon said

"That's all we can do? Can't we just go in and get them out?" Jason asked?

"No. Zedd has blocked every available way for us to get in."

"We can't even teleport in?"

"No."

Tommy punched the wall again.

Three hours had passed and still there was no sign of Kimberly, Caroline, or even Zedd. Tommy was going to lose it when the alarm sounded.

"Zordon someone is sending us a video message." Alpha cried.

"Send it through. It may be Zedd. Rangers observe the viewing globe."

Zedd appeared on the globe. "Hello rangers I'm sure you have been waiting to hear from me."

"Where is Kimberly?" Tommy ordered.

"Zedd I swear if your hurt her I will make you pay." Jason growled.

"Come now rangers you don't want to make Kimberly suffer anymore do you?"

"Anymore? What did you do to her?" Tommy asked.

"Ask nicely and maybe I'll tell you."

"Zedd I am not playing games with you. You took people who are very important and if you hurt either of them you will be very sorry." Jason said.

"I can promise you no harm has come to Kimberly……well not physical harm. Anyway I have taken what I need from both Kim and her mom so I am sending her back."

"What do mean by that?"

"You'll see."

Just then Caroline and Kim appeared on the floor of the command center. Caroline was beaten and bloody. Kim was just out cold.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?" Jason yelled.

"I've broken your crane."

With that Zedd was gone.

**A/N what did Zedd do to Kim and Caroline? Will they be ok? Read the next chapter to find out. **


	9. Coma

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Just then Caroline and Kim appeared on the floor of the command center. Caroline was beaten and bloody. Kim was just out cold.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?" Jason yelled.

"I've broken your crane."

With that Zedd was gone. Trini and Aisha were Kim's side trying to wake her up. The men went to examine Caroline.

"Rangers you need back up so Alpha can run a scan over them." Zordon ordered.

The men moved away from Caroline and Aisha moved away from Kim but Trini was reluctant to do so.

"Come on baby Alpha will help her." Jason said gently pulling her to her feet and away from Kim.

Alpha ran a scan over Caroline first.

"She is still alive but very, very weak." Alpha.

"What about Kim?" Tommy asked.

Alpha ran the scan over Kim next. "She is too alive just very drained."

"How can we help?" Trini asked.

"Actually only Tommy can help her." Zordon answered.

"Tell me Zordon I'll do anything." Tommy pleased.

"You need to give Kim some of your power. Not all of them just enough to wake her up so she can start getting the power from her coin back."

"How."

"Just focus on your powers, and then focus on the crane and falcon power."

Tommy nodded and closed his eyes. He started to glow white.

"Good Tommy now go over to Kim and take her hand." Zordon ordered.

Tommy opened his eyes and went over to Kim and took her hand.

"Now close your eyes and focus on giving your powers to Kim."

Tommy did as he said and Kim glowed white and pink. Kimberly shot up with a gasp.

Tommy opened his eyes.

"ZEDD NO!" Kimberly screamed.

"It's ok Beautiful you're safe now." Tommy said rubbing her back.

Kimberly looked around. Her breathing calmed for a second until she noticed her mother on the floor.

"NO MOM!"

She crawled over to her mother.

"Mommy please wake up." Kimberly cried.

"Kimberly your mother is alive. She is very, very weak and needs medical care. We needed to bring you back first. I will teleport you all to the hospital."

"What do we tell them happen?" Jason asked.

"The truth. Her new boyfriend became abusive. The while running away from the scene he crashed his car and died. The man Zedd has been using already died in a car cash so no one will know the truth."

The rangers nodded and were teleported out of the command center.

They reached the hospital and rushed in.

"We need some help!" Tommy called out.

A doctor rushed over.

"What happen?"

"Her boyfriend abused her."

"All right we will get the cops."

"No need. While running away from the scene the man crashed his car and died."

"All right."

A nurse rushed over with a gurney. Tommy set Caroline down. The doctor and the nurse rushed into the back room. Kimberly went to follow but Jason held her back. Now all that was left was to wait.

"Jason let me go. Let me go Jason please let go."

"You can't go back there Kim. They won't let you."

"I have to see her Jason I have to see her please, please."

"Just hang in there baby sister. Your mom is a fighter like you. She will make it through this."

"Come on Beautiful let's go sit down." Tommy said.

Everyone went to sit down.

"What happen Kim? What happen to your mom?" Rocky asked.

Kimberly didn't answer. She just looked down and played with her hands.

"Kimberly what happen? What did Zedd do?"

Still Kimberly remained silent.

"Kimberly!"

"You can ask all you want Rocky I'm not going to answer." Kimberly answered finally.

"Look guys Kim went through a lot with Zedd just give her a break. When she is ready she will tell us." Tommy said.

"Something I really don't understand is why. Why would Zedd marry Kim's mom? Isn't he married to Rita?" Aisha asked?

Kimberly didn't answer. She didn't want to talk about Zedd she wanted news on her mother.

"I don't want to talk about Zedd ok! I just want my mom!"

"Kim is right. We all have questions and all want answer but right now Caroline needs us." Trini said.

No one asked anymore question after that. It seemed like forever before the doctor finally came out.

Kimberly ran over to him. "How is my mother?"

"Alive."

"I sense a but."

"She is alive but there was so much damage done to head that it is swelling."

"Ok so give her some medication."

"There is no medicine that will do that. I'm sorry but your mother is in a coma."

"No, no, she…she…you're…you're lying."

"I'm sorry I wish I was."

"No. NO!"

Kimberly ran out of the hospital. She ran until she reached the park. Once she got there she looked up at the sky and yelled "IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED ZEDD? IS THIS PART OF YOUR PLAN? WELL IT WORKED OK! ARE YOU HAPPY IT WORKED! YOU WIN! YOU WIN ZEDD MY MOTHER IS IN A COMA MAKING ME AN ORPHAN! THAT DOESN'T MEAN I WILL NOT REVRANGE MY MOTHER! YOU WANT TO FIGHT? GET YOUR SORRY BUTT DOWN HERE FIGHT!"

Just then millions and millions of putties appeared. Kimberly didn't care. She started to fight. The other rangers caught up with her and saw the putties. They jumped right in and helped Kim fight. In the end they were all outnumbered. Even the former rangers were fighting but it still wasn't enough. Even morphing didn't help. Finally the putties vanished but it left the rangers panting for air.

"Good going Kim. Make Zedd mad at us." Adam yelled.

"Oh Adam I'm so sorry I made Zedd mad. No one cares that I'm mad. No one seems to care that my mother is in a coma. No one seems to care about my feelings. All you guys care about is Zedd. If you care about Zedd so much why don't you go and help him!"

"Oh stop being a drama queen Kim. We care about your mother. Why do you think we came after you? We just didn't think you'd try and get us killed." Aisha said.

"Guys stop just leave her alone. She has been through more than enough. There is nothing more we can do tonight so just go home." Tommy ordered.

The other rangers left.

"Don't be nice to me Tommy."

"Why not Kim?" Tommy asked shocked.  
"Because I don't deserve it. I failed as a ranger and I don't deserve your kindness or your love so just stop."

"Sorry Kim but I can't stop loving you."

Kimberly turned to face Tommy and threw a punch at him. Tommy smirked and blocked it. He knew Kim was just letting off steam and he was going to help her do it.

"I don't deserve it. Tommy you have to hate me."

"Well I don't."

Kimberly pulled her hand free and threw another only to have Tommy catch her hand again.

"Come on Kim. You know I love you and I'll never stop."

"No! You need to hate me."

"Why?"

"Because…because…because…BECAUSE I HATE YOU! I HATE WHAT YOU DID AND I HATE THAT YOU MADE FEEL SO WEAK AND DEFENSELESS! I HATE THAT YOU TURNED MY OWN MOTHER AGAINST ME! I HATE THAT YOU TRIED TO RAPE ME! YOU'RE A MONSTER AND I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

Kimberly screamed on top of her lunch and throwing punch after punch at Tommy who blocked each one but fought back. He knew Kim just needed to let out her anger of Zedd so he was going to help her do that. They fought back and forth throwing kicks and punches at one another. They broke into a sweat as they continued. Finally both of them feel to the floor panting for breath.

"Thanks…Tommy."

"You're…welcome Beautiful. You feel…better?"

"Much…I'm sorry for…putting the others…in danger."  
"It's ok. They will forgive you.

"I hope so."

Kimberly smiled and kissed Tommy. He kissed back. Needing air they pulled away.

"You want to talk about what happen?"

"No. Not now."

"Ok Beautiful. Come on you can stay with me."

"Thanks Handsome I love you."

"I love you too."

Together they went to Tommy's house and slept cuddled together.

**A/N Will Kimberly tell the others what happen? What did happen? Yes I know Kim admitting to Zedd that he won was very OC but she was angry at Zedd and needed to let her anger out. **


	10. Taking it too Far

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

During the night Tommy was awoken by Kimberly's whimper. He looked at her and saw her kicking her legs and twisting around on the bed.

"No, no Zedd. Leave her alone. Stop! Stop it leave her alone! Stop Zedd Stop Please!"

Tommy gently shook her. "Hey Beautiful it's time to wake up."

Kimberly shot up with a gasp.

"NO!"

"Shhhh Beautiful it was a bad dream. Just calm down." Tommy soothed pulling her into his arms.

"Dreams aren't real."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what I just saw wasn't a dream or night. It was a memory and Zedd did it just to torture me."

"It's over now. You and your mom are both away from Zedd."

"Yeah but my mom is in a coma and it's all my fault."

"It's not your fault Kim."

"Yes it is Tommy. You weren't there. You didn't see what happen."

"So tell me. Tell me what happen."

Kimberly shook her head. "You'll get so mad."

"Beautiful I will never get mad at you. Just tell me the truth please."

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"I'll lose you forever."

"Beautiful you will not lose me. Just please Beautiful, please tell me what happen."

"No, I can't"

"Can't or won't?"

"…won't…"

"Why?"

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Reliving it."

"I know this may sound like a stupid question but was it really that bad?"

Kimberly chuckled. "When Zedd captured me it was worse then any other time in being ranger."

"Why?"

Kimberly gave a tiny giggle "Will you ever stop asking why?"

"Why?"

"Because it's annoying."

"Why?"

"Because it is."

"Why?"

"Tommy!"

"Why? Huh why?"

Tommy teased getting closer to her face causing her to lay back down and for him to pin her under him "Tell me why. Just tell me why and I'll stop." He teased tickling her sides causing Kimberly shriek and break out into laughter.

"Tommy stop!"

"Why?"

"Stop please!"

Tommy laughed. "Why?"

"Please Tommy! I can't breathe."

Tommy stopped. Kimberly smiled. "Thanks for making me smile again."

"Anytime baby girl." Tommy kissed her head and rolled off her. "Not to bug you but I'm going to ask it again. Why?"

"Why was this time with Zedd the worst?"

Tommy nodded. Kimberly sighed.

"Because this time I was completely defenseless and powerless. Zedd did whatever he wanted and I couldn't stop him."

"What did he do Kim? Just be honest."

"He took my power coin."

"Ok that's a start what else?"

Kimberly sighed. "I'm tired can we talk about this another time?"

Kimberly turned on her side and closed her eyes. Tommy sighed. He really wished he knew what happen.

"I love you Kimberly Ann Hart and nothing you do or say will make me stop." He kissed her head and went back to sleep.

A few weeks passed and Kim still refused to talk about what happen. She had gone to see her mom but kept quiet about the attack. Not even Zordon knew what happen. Jason, Trini and Zack had to go back but promised to come back soon. Zedd was as tough as ever. He always found a way during battle to overwhelm Kim causing her to lose focus. One day though Zedd took it too far and it sent Kim over the edge. They were at the park fighting putties when the monster appeared. This monster wasn't really a monster. It was the shirt Caroline had brought for Kim with the crane and Falcon on it. Only it had arms and legs. It eyes and mouth were on the shirt.

"Hello Kimberly."

Kimberly froze. That voice. That soft, sweet, loving voice. Zedd was used her mother's voice.

"Oh Kimberly why didn't you fight harder to save me why? I thought you loved me. After I spent the money to buy you such a wonderful shirt."

"Shut up!"

"Kimberly do not take that tone with me."

Kimberly felt sick. It sounded just like her mother.

"NO!"

Kimberly took out her power blaster and just started shooting. She didn't stop. Her eyes blurred with tears.

"Kimberly save me! Kimberly stop him! Kimberly help me! Kimberly!" the monster cried.

The putties had finally vanished and the rangers went over to defeat the monster. Kimberly was too upset to even realize she was shooting at a tree. When the monster was defeated Tommy went and stood by Kim out of her way.

"Beautiful stop. It's ok now. It's over."

Kimberly dropped the blaster and fell to her knees powering down.

Tommy took her into his arms and soothed her.

"It's all right baby. Shhhh it's all right now."

"I couldn't save her. I couldn't stop him. I couldn't help her. I couldn't."

"It's ok baby it's ok. Shhhh just calm down."

Finally Kimberly calmed down.

"There we go. That's a good girl. Beautiful you have to tell me what happen. Please. This is killing you and you need to let it out."

"Ok. You're right…Zedd took my power coin and it made me feel weak and then…"

Kimberly pulled away from Tommy and took off running. She didn't want the others to hear so she ran away knowing Tommy would follow. Tommy went after Kim. He knew just where she would be. He arrived at the lake by where he and Kim shared their first kiss. She was sitting on the rock staring into the water. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She just relaxed under his touch.

"I'm sorry I ran. I just wanted to be alone with you."

"It's ok Beautiful, but you won't be able to get over what happen unless you talk about it."

"I know……Ok so I was already weak from Zedd having my power coin then he injected me with something and I became paralyzed. Then he chained me to wall and……"

"Come on sweetie. You can tell me. It's just you and me come on."

"He started to beat my mom. He just beat her and wouldn't stop. I begged him too. I tried to fight but I couldn't move. He beat her until she nearly died. Then he let me go and gave me back my power coin and because I was still paralyzed he beat me until I was knocked out. The next thing I knew I was in the command center."

"That's why you've been so scared of telling us because you thought we'd be mad at you for not fighting back."

Kimberly nodded.

"Beautiful there was nothing you could've done. No one blames you."

"I know that…in my head but in my heart…."

"Kimberly you were paralyzed. You were weak from a power drain. What did you think was going to happen?"

"I'm sorry I kept this for so long."

"It's ok Beautiful. I forgive you and I know the others will too."

"Will you tell them? I don't know if I can relive it."

"Sure Beautiful. Hey you know what you need?"

"Tommy if you tickle me I swear you're a dead man."

Tommy laughed. "I'm not going to tickle you. I do think you need a day of fun. What do you say this weekend everyone comes over and we have a sleepover."

Kimberly nodded. "That sounds like fun."

"Good."

They leaned in and kissed.

**A/N next chapter will really be a fluff chapter. Just everyone hanging out having a good time. **


	11. Life Support

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

That weekend everyone went to Tommy's house. Tommy had called Jason and told him Kim's story and he came back to visit and help Kim. They all sat in a circle in the living room with junk food in the center of the circle. They were laughing and telling jokes laughing hysterically.

"Ok so how many times do you think bulk and Skull really ended up face planting a cake?" Adam laughed.

"Too many to count." Jason answered

"I think the better question is how many time did they try and fail at find out the power rangers?" Tommy laughed.

"They found us they just never believe it was us." Kimberly giggled.

"What do you guys think would happen if they ever found out and believed we were the power rangers?" Jason wondered.

"They'd tell everyone and our secret would be out. Zordon would most likely have a few words for us." Tommy said.

"Hey sometimes reveling yourself can be a good thing." Aisha said.

"Yeah if we didn't see Billy we wouldn't have become power ranger." Adam said.

"We didn't have a choice Billy was suffocating." Kimberly sighed.

"Plus if you three had just listened to my orders it never would have happen." Tommy teased.

"Why would he listen to you?"

"I'm the leader." Tommy said.

"Leader of the ego freaks." Kimberly muttered.

"What was that Miss Hart? Is there something you want to share with the rest of us?"

"No, nothing I said nothing." Kimberly said quickly knowing he would tickle her.

"That's what I thought."

Everyone laughed.

"That day was sad though." Kimberly pouted.

"Why?"

"Because it's also the day Jason, Trini, and Zack left."

"Oh yeah."

"Yet here I am back safe and sound." Jason smiled.

"You better have been. Otherwise I'd kill you myself." Kimberly joked.

"I'd never make you made Kim. No one in their right mind would make you mad." Jason laughed.

Kimberly giggled. She then caught a sudden chill and Zedd's voice went through her head "You will be an orphan in a matter of hours then I will rid this earth of the pink ranger forever."

Kimberly wrapped her arms around herself and looked around. "Did you guys hear that?"

"Hear what Kim?" Jason asked.

"Nothing. I'm going to call the hospital and check on my mom."

She got up and grabbed the phone just as it started to ring.

**(Kimberly/**Hospital)

"**Hello?"**

"Is this Kimberly Hart?"

"**Yes." **

"My name Mary Grace I'm calling from the Angel Grove Hospital on behalf of your mother Caroline Hart?"

"**Y-Yes?" **

"I'm afraid she has gotten worse. We like you come by so we talk about taking her off life support."

Kimberly's throat went dry. She gulped trying to find her voice only to have a lump form. All her friends were now looking at her.

"Hello is anyone there hello?"

"**I-I-I…wha-wha-wha- what? Yo-yo-you have…" **

Kimberly couldn't even form a complete sentence. The room started to spin and she felt dizzy. Her throat closed up causing her breaths to become irregular. Tommy rushed to her side. "Beautiful what is it?"

"Sh-Sh-Sh-Tommy!"

Kimberly turned and buried her face in his chest. Jason took the phone from Kim's hand as Tommy hugged her.

"**Hello this is Jason Scott. Who is this?" **

"My name is Mary Grace from Angel Grove Hospital. I can only share information with family."

"**I don't care what blood says Kimberly is my family and she is so scared she can't even breathe. So you tell me right now what is going on with Caroline Hart!" **

"I'm sorry Mr. Scott you are not on the list."

"**I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE LIST! YOU TELL ME RIGHT NOW WHY MY BABY SISTER IS CRYING!" **

All Jason heard after that was a dial tone. He growled and threw the phone at the wall. He took a deep breath and let it out. He then turned to Kim who was crying and shaking in Tommy's arms.

"What happen baby sister?"

"Sh-Sh-Sh-…wor-wor-wor… li-li-li…"

Kimberly was hysterical.

"Look if Caroline was awake Kim wouldn't be this upset. So something bad must have happen." Tommy said rubbing Kim's back.

"Is she…Kimberly is she dead?" Jason asked.

Kimberly just cried harder.

"Beautiful can you look at me?" Tommy said.

Kimberly looked up tears were streaming down her face. Tommy did the best to wipe them away even though they kept falling.

"You need to tell us what the nurse said to you so we can help you."

"Sh-sh- she said my mom g-g-got wor-wor-worse."

"Ok that's a start what else?"

Kimberly shook her head and reburied it in Tommy's chest.

"She has to be dead otherwise Kimberly wouldn't be acting like this."

Kimberly shook her head. "No."

"So she isn't dead?"

Kimberly shook her head again.

"So then what's wrong?"

Kimberly continued to cry.

Everyone sighed. If Caroline was alive Kim would be happy. "Hand me the phone." Tommy said. Jason handed him the phone. Tommy kept one hand around Kim while the other held the phone.

**(Hospital/**Tommy)

"**Angel Grove Hospital this is Mary Grace how can I help you?" **

"I was wondering you could check one someone for me."

"**Are you family?" **

"She's my mother in law."

"**Name?"**

"Tommy Oliver."

"**I'm sorry Mr. Oliver your name isn't on the list." **

"We just married a few weeks ago. We haven't had time to put my name on the list. Please my wife is hysterical."

"**All right what is the name of the person you're looking for**?"

"Caroline Hart."

"**Oh her. I'm sorry sir it isn't looking good. I would like for your wife to come by so we can talk about taking her off life support." **

"Life support? Does she have to do that tonight?"

"**Well the sooner the better but if not I guess tomorrow is fine." **

"Thank you. We will be there tomorrow."

Tommy hung up and hugged Kim tighter. He kissed her head and looked at the others. "Caroline got worse. The doctors want Kim to come by so they can talk about taking her over life support."

Everyone in the room gasped.

**A/N next chapter Kimberly makes the biggest decision of her life.**


	12. Anything is Possible

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! This is the last chapter. Thanks for everything guys!**

Everyone in the room gasped.

"Well, wait worse how? What happens if Kim doesn't take her mom off life support?" Aisha asked.

"I don't know the doctors didn't say."

"Do you think it was Zedd who did this?"

"Maybe or maybe she just got worse." Tommy said.

"I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do." Kimberly cried breathlessly.

"I know baby I know shhhh." Tommy soothed rubbing her back.

Truth was he didn't know what to do either. He had no idea had to help Kim through this.

"Look we can't make any decisions tonight. One, we don't know Caroline's condition and two, we are all wiped from the day. So let's just rest up and tomorrow we will all go down to the hospital and see what's going on." Jason said.

"That's a good idea." Tommy nodded.

Everyone settled into their sleeping bag Kimberly cuddled in with Tommy but they all fell asleep within minutes. Kimberly tossed and turned all night as Zedd haunted her dreams with nightmares.

The next morning everyone stood in the hospital waiting to meet with the doctor. Kim paced back and forth.

"Kim you're going to make a hole in the floor." Jason said.

"I can't sit still Jason I have to move."

"I know your worried but just try and stay positive."

"Positive? My mother is in the hospital and there is a mad man out there trying to kill her. How can I stay positive?"

"She's a fighter like you. She will pull through this."

"I'm not a fighter. I haven't been a good fighter lately."

"Kimberly you are a fighter. You have been through more in your childhood and youth than a grown woman goes through in her lifetime and you've gotten right back up and moved on."

"I don't think I'll ever move on from this."

Jason got up and wrapped his baby sister in a hug. Just then the doctor came over.

"Kimberly thank you for coming. I wish I had better news."

"Just tell me the truth."

"Your mother died last night."

"No."

"How?" Jason asked.

"I'm sorry the damage to her head was just too great. The life support wasn't strong enough to save her. I'm sorry for your lose."

"No, no, no, no" Kimberly cried.

"Can we see her?" Tommy asked.

"Yes."

Kimberly clung to Jason as they made their way to her mother's room. She whimpered when she saw how white she looked. It was official Caroline Hart was dead. Kimberly pulled away and cried onto her mother's chest. None of the rangers said anything. There was nothing to say. All off a sudden a thought hit Tommy. He turned to see who was around and saw it was just the rangers. He smiled and closed the door and pulled the shade down.

"Why are you smiling like that Tommy?" Jason asked.

"Because we are going to bring Caroline back to life."

"What?" Kimberly asked looking up.

"Remember when Ivan Ooze destroyed Zordon's life force and we almost lost him.

Kimberly nodded as tears continued to fall down her cheeks.

"What did I say?"

"To those who possess the great power all things are possible." Kimberly said a small smile on her face.

"Bro It's because of Zordon we have our powers. That's why it worked. It might not work on Caroline." Jason said.

"It's worth it to try."

Everyone gathered around Caroline's bed and raised their arms focusing all their energy on their powers just like they had with Zordon. Suddenly the machines started beep. Every looked at Kim and saw her chest rising and falling. They all smiled. Kimberly hugged her mother. Arms wrapped around her and Kim looked up to her mother awake and smiling.

"I missed you baby."

"I missed you too mom."

"What happen? All I can remember is coming home from work?"

Kimberly smiled even bigger not only was her mom alive but she had no memory of Zedd.

"You got into a car accident but you're ok. You're alive."

"How long was I out?"

"Just a few months but everything was ok. Tommy made sure I was taken care of."

"Thank you Tommy. Thank you everyone for taking care of my baby."

"Aunt Caroline I'm hurt. I come all this way and I don't even get a hello." Jason teased.

"Jason what are you doing here?"

"Hello Jason, How are you? I'm fine." Jason teased.

"I'm sorry. Hello Jason. It's good to see you again. How are you?"

"Better now that I know you're ok."

"I'm glad you were here for my baby."

"I'll always be here."

"Look why don't we let you get some rest and get a doctor." Tommy said knowing Caroline was tired.

"We…we don't have to do that now do we?" Kimberly asked.

"Go baby I'll be fine. Plus I need some sleep."

"Promise you'll wake up?" Kimberly whimpered.

"I promise sweetie. I'll never leave you again."

Kimberly and her mom shared another hug. The rangers left and told the doctor. The doctors asked questions but the ranger said they had no idea what happen. All the happiness was ruined when Jason realized something.

"You guys do know what you just did?"

"What?" Tommy asked.

"Used your powers for personal gain."

Everyone looked at each other. Did saving Caroline's life mean having to give up being a ranger?

"I won't let you guys lose your powers because of me. I'll tell Zordon I acted alone." Kimberly said.

"It was my idea Kim. Plus you didn't act alone. It took all of us to do it." Tommy said.

"Yeah if you get in trouble we all get in trouble." Aisha said.

"We better go face the music."

"Maybe we should wait until we know my mom is ok…"

"She'll be ok Beautiful." Tommy said.

Kimberly sighed and nodded. They made sure no one was around and teleported to the command center.

"Zordon we have failed you and we are sorry. As leader I am willing to take the blame and punishment for the rest." Tommy said.

"That is very brave Tommy…"

Zordon was cut off.

"He only did it for me. It's all my fault I haven't been acting like a very good pink ranger. Don't blame Tommy. I'll take all the blame and all the punishment." Kimberly said.

"Kimberly you…"

"Wait! It's all my fault I should have stopped them. Blame me Zordon. I'll take all the blame and punishment." Jason said.

"Aye, Aye, Aye rangers let Zordon finish." Alpha cried.

"Thank you Alpha. Yes you ALL would have been punished if you used your powers for personal gain."

"But we did." Tommy said.

"No, because of the situation Zedd put Caroline in it was not considered using your powers for personal gain. Now I must be very serious though. If Caroline had really gotten into a car crash and died from it. Then you used your powers to bring her back that would have against the rules. I will let what happen pass. I'm proud that you rangers were able to figure out how to help Caroline. None of you will be punished."

Everyone sighed in relief.

"Thanks Zordon." Tommy said.

"Although Kimberly I do need to say I do not agree with you. You have been a very good ranger. You stayed strong through all this and never gave up hope. That is what a true ranger does"

"I wasn't strong. I ran away. I ran away from my problems and had a meltdown yelling at some random kid I didn't even know."

Jason chuckled at the memory. His chuckle caused the others to laugh.

"It's not funny." Kimberly pouted.

"I do not see it as running away young crane. You were no longer safe in your own home so you went somewhere you knew you would be safe from Zedd."

"Zordon I just feel like I let all of you down. I ran away I almost got the rangers killed I even told Zedd he won a few times."

"Out of anger and fear. Young crane I wouldn't have asked you be a ranger if I didn't think you were strong enough to handle the problems that come with it. You were a true brave ranger and should be very proud."

"Thank you Zordon."

"Also I was able to witness the melt down you had with Jason and I do have to say it was kind of funny."

"Not you too Zordon." Kimberly groaned.

Everyone laughed.

"I just wish I could have seen the look at Ted's face." Tommy laughed.

"I couldn't tell if he was terrified of just plan shocked." Jason said.

"Stop it. It's not funny." Kimberly said.

"It was pretty funny Kim."

"No it wasn't. I accused that guy of raping me and said I hated him. I didn't even know him."

"Kim I'm sorry but no matter what you say it was really funny. Now come on smile."

"No. It was not funny."

While Kim was glaring at Jason, Tommy sunk up behind her and squeezed her sides. She squealed but bit back the laugh.

"No, no, no, no," She said fighting the laugh.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes." Tommy laughed.

She twisted and turned in his arms trying to get out of his grip. Kimberly put on a serious face and said "Tommy stop it." Then she burst into laughter no long able to hold it in.

"See there we go Kim." Jason laughed.

"Stop it. Stop please. I can't breathe"

Tommy stopped but kept her in his arms.

"Zordon is my mom really safe again?" Kimberly asked.

"Yes. I have put an invisible shield around her as well as all your parents. They are safe from any danger Zedd may cause."

"What about the marriage?"

"It never happen. Also I have made it so no one outside the ranger world remembers what happen between your mother and Zedd."

"Good. Will she ever remember it?"

"No. She will never remember what happen."

"Good."

"You should all be proud of yourselves. You have once again destroyed evil."

"Of course we did Zordon. We are the power rangers nothing gets passed us." Kimberly laughed. She put her hand out and Tommy put his hand on her. They all piled their hands on top of each other and smirked.

"Would you like the honor Kim?" Tommy asked?

She smiled as they all threw their hands in the air and shouted "POWER RANGERS!"

"We really should get back to the hospital." Kimberly said.

"Go rangers. May the power protect you."

The rangers teleported to the hospital. Caroline was fine and was allowed out the next day. Zedd continued to make pointless monster and the rangers defeated them easily. Out of everything Zedd did he never again tried to be the rangers step-father.

**A/N ok guys this is the last chapter. I'm sorry but this is also my last power ranger fan fiction. Now I'm not sure what other fan fics you guys read but if any of you are interested I am going to be writing and One Life to Live crossover with General Hospital that should be out tomorrow. So OLTL and GH fans keep an eye out for it. Thanks for reading and to all who reviewed. Thanks to everyone who added me and their story to their favorites and alerts. You guys rock. **


End file.
